1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network apparatus, a terminal apparatus, a program, and a recording medium, and more particularly to a network apparatus for operating its own unique hardware based on an instruction from a terminal apparatus, a terminal apparatus for remotely operating unique hardware of the network apparatus, a program for rendering the network apparatus to operate, and a computer-readable recording medium on which the program is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one known example, there is a system having an apparatus connected to a terminal apparatus via a network, in which the apparatus reads an original (document) placed on its original plate in accordance with an instruction from the terminal apparatus. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-274100 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) discloses a system allowing a multi-function machine (MFP) in a network to conduct an original document reading process by using rsh protocol.
Patent Document 1 also discloses a method of remotely reading an original document by using rsh protocol used in a TWAIN driver (network TWAIN driver).
The rsh protocol used in the TWAIN driver, however, has the following difficulties.
The first difficulty is that the rsh protocol is not commonly used compared to, for example, the widely used HTTP (HyperText Transfer Protocol). Another difficulty is that the rsh protocol is not suited for transmitting image data since it is a protocol configured to operate by receiving commands. Therefore, it is difficult to design and implement with respect to software used for devices or software used for clients. Yet another difficulty is that the rsh protocol cannot be used from a Web browser.